mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 10
Betrayal test Cassandra - $100,000/$2000 2% *Dropped to $1200 (1.2%) after second district sitdown. *Dropped to $800 (.8%) after third district sitdown. Burke - $60,000/720 1.2% *Dropped to $480 (.8%) after second district sitdown. *Raised to $1200 (1.2%) after The Righteously Fucked. *Dropped to $800 (.8%) after third district sitdown. Images Needed Missions *.45 in My Hand *Are We Cool Needs narrative *A Good Little Soldier Infobox *Sit Down Needs narrative *Certainly Was Exciting Needs narrative *Real Nice Time Needs narrative, need good image of delphine or explosion *Yet Here We Are Needs narrative Characters *Mason Carter *Racket Enforcers *Irish Mob *Lou Marcano Locations :NBPD Locations * Barclay Mills * River Row * Tickfaw Harbor Need Replaced With Mafia III Font *Gunsmith.png *IRA Bomber.png *Kickback.png *Mob Doctor.png *Racket Informants.png *New Bordeaux.png Other Ammo Capacity Handguns *Alfredsson M200 6/12 *Alfredsson M419 10/20 *Blackburn FAF-33 15/30 *Clipper .44 7/27 *Czech Ver. B-65 20/40 *Elling 9mm 13/26 *Masterson Phoenix 6/12 *Masterson Semi-Auto 7/21 *Scoped Phoenix 6/22 *Silenced Deacon .22 10/30 *Silenced Masterson 7/21 *Silentium 7/21 Automatics *Automat SG 20/40 *Alfredsson M833 24/72 *Binya 25/50 *Carter M33-A 20/72 *Czech Ver. B-65 20/100 *Deutsche M11B 30/120 *M1N8 30/60 *Pasadena AR30 30/60 *Silenced M1N8 30/90 *Stromer .223 *Trench 1938 Drum 50/100 *Trench 1938 30/60 Shotguns *Barker 390 4/8 *Barker 390 (Gator Skin) 4/20 *Barker 1500 Tactical *Cornell 40 6/10 *Elmwood 1925 4/10 *Exterminatore 4/20 *Lupara 2/10 *Riot 550 8/10 Rifles *Camo Model 67 4/15 *Hartmann .30 15/45 *Hawk 4540 Night Vision 20/30 *Manitou Model 67 4/10 *Mayweather .30 8/24 *Mayweather M04A3 5/10 *Praecisione .30 15/60 *Viper 55 10/10 Special *Hartmann 7.62mm 100/100 *Hartmann AT-40 1/0 *Hartmann HLP Achievements Need to confirm We're in This Together and Just You and Me and maybe change information on betrayal pages. Another site claims that by assigning all districts to one underboss will eventually make the other two turn, though they didn't mention if they gave then took away rackets when doing so. From the site: "Once you have assigned the fourth district to your chosen Underboss, the other two will show resentment and you will receive a side mission to kill one of them. Then, after assigning the fifth district to your favored Underboss, you will receive another side mission to kill the second Underboss." Playthrough Notes *New Bordeaux mayor Ray Pappideaux. *Charlie Kincaid's wife named Doreen, overheard in conversation the first time you visit the church. *Stoltz Beer is in mafia iii, ads heard on radio. Tagline, "Stoltz, it's in the water" *Nicki Burke lesbian, girlfriend is Darlene. *Burke has liver cancer, has 6-8 months to live. *Tip: Reloading a checkpoint while at a safehouse (racket you own etc.) will repair car and restock all weapons, tac-vest and medicine cabinets. **will also spawn you at nearest safehouse with your car *Tony Derazio lands on the car belonging to someone named Mark. Conversation overheard at Cavar Construction. *Lake to the north is Northlake, bridge over it is Northlake Bridge. *Reported cause of fire at Sammy's was gas leak. *Donovan arrived in Vietnam in aug 1961. **Spent couple months in Saigon, then transfered to a base in Laos that was run by the special activities division. Where they trained and equipped the Hmong before turning them lose on the NVA who were running arms and supplies via the Ho Chi Minh trail. He then worked with Lincoln is what became known as the Phoenix program. Dialogue *Cooyon - Louisiana Cajun slang for stupid, dumb or an educated fool. *Bouda kaka - Haitian Creole, literal translation = shitty ass. *Chalky - Irish slang, extremely derogatory word for blacks. Cultural References *Wikipedia:Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In mentioned in random NPC conversation. *News report of Wikipedia:1968 Olympics Black Power salute. Timeline *February 20, 1968 - Lincoln arrives in New Bordeaux, home from the the war. *February 21, 1968 - Lincoln kills Baka *February 26, 1968 - Lincoln learns plan to use drill supplied by Burke *February 27, 1968 - Fed. Res. Heist *MLK assassination, April 4, 1968. In cutscene after Tommy's death Father James mentioned Lincoln was in the next room fighting for his life when that happened. *In The Way of Flesh, while waiting for the Haitians, an NPC can be overheard saying they heard they will be flying James Earl Ray back to the US. This happened in June 1968. *6 July, 1968 After the way of flesh, news report of Brandi Perry and the Bubble Machine death in Vietnam. *In The Way of Flesh, Cassandra says it was "a few months ago" that he killed Baka. (May?) *Hearings mention events took place in the summer and fall of 1968. *News report of Wikipedia:1968 Olympics Black Power salute (16 October 1968) played on radio after finishing The Privileged Die Slow. *News report of Appolo 7 launch (October 11, 1968) played after finishing Barclay, Downtown and Tickfaw. *Newspaper for Lou Marcano's death says July (date blurred) 1968. *Native son show about Czechoslovakia, didn't get to hear whole thing. Not sure if was about the Prague Spring or following invasion by the Soviet Union. Lincoln *Lincolns mother abandoned him in 1947, couple of years after he was born. Father James heard she was Dominican and he figured his father was white, maybe Italian. **Stayed at orphanage until 1958 (age 13) *donovan met lincoln in 1966 *2 purple hearts, the bronze star and the distinguished service cross. *very protective over Delray Hollow, telling drug dealers like Bear Donnelly and others to steer clear of there. Scripted Songs Main Menu *All Along the Watchtower The Home Fires Burn *Psychotic Reaction (while breaking into vault) *Born to Be Wild (chase through canals) *Paint It Black (Stones, as they kills everyone in the bar) Thicker Than Blood *Bad Moon Rising (CCR, during Lincoln recovery montage) *Desperation after lincolns recovery as he drives to sammys bar. The Way of Flesh when meeting Donovan at beginning of smack racket *Walking the Dog Compromised Corruption *tramp Jesuit in New Mexico *Runaway Certainly Was Exciting *White Rabbit, piano cover. Yet Here We Are *Hold On, I'm Comin' (Leaving Donovan) *After above, rotating play on all stations *You Belong to Me (Misfits) *Paint It Black (Avengers) *Bad Moon Rising (Morning Ritual) *Palisades Park (Ramones) Blind Eyes of God *Sympathy for the Devil End credits *Bottom of the River Leaving new bordeaux ending with Cassandra ruling *Bad Moon Rising (Morning Ritual) Rule alone *The House of the Rising Sun (as car explodes} *Piece of My Heart (over ending narration) Category:Site Administration